File talk:Ocepop20.png
This is a really nice idea, though I start to feel dizzy if I stare at it for too long. --Semyon 10:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hahaha, you shouldn't stare at it then :P The idea is: the development from several ethnic groups into one big Oceana ethnicity :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::So was the drop in the number who identified as Oshenna in some way due to the Second World War? --Semyon 10:43, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, the Oceana identity was very weak at the beginning. The major growth in the 20's and 30's was due to the efforts made by the Oceana prominent writer and "culturist" Jonas Hladovka Sr., who was governor at the time. In 1937, he was followed by two pro-Slovak governors, Michal Opať and Michal Hrbiť, who of course reverted some of his pro-Oceana policy. The Second World War came at a perfect timing for them. Slovakia became a separate state, and therefore being Slovak meant something (Slovaks had their own "independent" country; the Oceana did not). After WW2, Slovakia had lost the war and Jonas Hladovka Jr. became governor. He re-enacted his father's pro-Oceana policy, which marks the end of the Slovak period in Oceana. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, interesting. And then there's also a drop after 1980; is that due to immigration of Lovians and Americans or did some Oceanans prefer to identify as Lovian? --Semyon 11:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::There are two problematic distinctions: Dutch - Limburgish (Limburg is not a separate country, so some might be grouped under "Dutch") and Oceana - Lovian. It surely is possible that some people with Oceana origins get tired of the distinction and political problems, but the majority consider themselves Oceana. Also, the reverse could be said: second/third-generation Lovians living in Oceana could become assimilated in Oceana. Therefore, this doesn't really leave a mark on Oceana. The two reasons for the drop are: :::::#In the 80's, Hurbanova was founded in Mäöres and about 300 Oceana people left Lovia. :::::#Since late 70's, several new immigrant groups arrived; most notably Limburgish, Romanian, and even Dutch populations. There was no drop in population; the population boomed because of immigrants and this decreased the percentages of all other ethnic groups in favor of new immigrant groups. :::::Of course there is an influx of other Lovians as well because of better mobility (everybody got a car). But most remarkable is the sudden, temporary decrease in 2008, which was caused by the Hurbanova Crisis (and which for a part even caused the Crisis itself: since 2004, Oceana people were no longer a 50% majority). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I do find it strange that 2012 is on the left . I'm used to seeing temporal progression going from left to right and not the other way around. [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 11:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's not that strange :P I only had the information of 2012 when I started and I didn't know how far back I would go. As excel doesn't have a working turn-around option... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC)